


wanna get married

by Confesniall



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confesniall/pseuds/Confesniall
Summary: “Can you believe he’s actually getting married?” Willy exclaimed as he slid into the booth across from Auston. He looked up from his coffee cup confused, the young swede cheeks were a rosy colour, probably from the cold but it seemed that the young blonde didn’t notice the look Auston held. “We’re so young, why would he settle down so fast. Yes, they’ve been dating forever but come on Matts, would you do something like that? Cause I sure as hell wouldn’t”“What are you talking about?” Auston asked with a blank expression on his face. Willy’s words made no sense. Was he missing something from Willy’s life?





	1. He doesn't want to marry me

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU FOUND THIS THROUGH GOOGLING AND KNOW PEOPLE MENTIONED ABOVE, CLICK AWAY. This is a story of fiction, any true information for this story about public figures is publicly available for users, other than that everything is all made up.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first time writing for this site. This story is going to be a few chapters long going off of the song Marry Me by Thomas Rhett.  
> It's mainly going to show parts of events leading up to the main one. Enjoy and let me know where I can improve.

_Auston and Mitch. Auston and Mitch._ It was always the two of them ever since Auston broke the glass panel off of Mitch’s one-timer pass. Auston always thought misreading that pass and getting chirps by their teammates was worth it in the end. Without that pass who would have known what would become of the two of them. Maybe Auston’s best friend would have been Brownie or Hymie. Maybe they might have had been close as they are now but there really isn’t a way to know if that would be true. Who cares anyway, Auston thoughts were always what had happened and not what ifs. He wanted to live life knowing that he did the best he could have with the parts he was given.

 

~~~~~~~

 

_Auston and Mitch._ They were both two different types of people when it came to love. Auston loved to hook up and get around, all of Toronto knew that. He was your typical young hockey player. What else could be said about the new savior of Toronto for love? Auston didn’t understand what it was like to always have someone there. He didn’t get to feel the feelings his other teammates felt when they arrived home to their wives and children. Mitch, on the other hand, was your hopeless romantic. He wasn’t part of the Toronto hook up team as he had his girlfriend waiting at home for him. He wanted that happily ever after, where he could raise many kids and watch them grow up while he played the sport he loved. But in the end, don’t opposites always attract?

~~~~~~~~

 

  

 “Can you believe he’s actually getting married?” Willy exclaimed as he slid into the booth across from Auston. He looked up from his coffee cup confused, the young swede cheeks were a rosy colour, probably from the cold but it seemed that the young blonde didn’t notice the look Auston held. “We’re so young, why would he settle down so fast. Yes, they’ve been dating forever but come on Matts, would you do something like that? Cause I sure as hell wouldn’t”  
  
  “What are you talking about?” Auston asked with a blank expression on his face. Willy’s words made no sense. Was he missing something from Willy’s life?  
  
  “Don’t play dumb Matts” Willy rolled his eyes. “How long have you known? You could have at least dropped a hint here or there to the rest of us so we would know what he planned on doing”

  Auston stares back at Willy not knowing what to say but before he got a chance to even try to form some words, it must have clicked in Willy’s head.  
  
  “Holy shit you didn’t know!” Willy’s eyes were wide, shocked and confuses written across them.  
  “Auston do you have anything idea what I’m talking about?” Auston shook his head and Willy went to speak once again. “Auston, Mitch is getting married. He proposed to his girlfriend last night”

  Auston didn’t respond, he didn’t know how. Mitch was getting married? He didn’t know what to think, actually that would be a lie. He was hurt but he couldn’t quite figure out if it was because he wasn’t told beforehand or if it was the fact that the person he was loved was getting married and he wasn’t to him. He has always known that Mitch didn’t love him like he loved Mitch but there was always some hope that he did. Hope that always seemed to come about when Mitch’s smile would reach his eyes as he laughed at Auston’s jokes, or when they both cuddle on a couch for their typical movie night after a long week. But this little piece of information crushed that hope as well as Auston’s heart.  
  
  “Aus” Willy reached across the table to grab his hand for comfort. It was like he knew exactly what Auston was feeling. He looked up at Willy and he wished he hasn’t. The pity that filled up William's eyes was enough to make Auston want to cry right there in that cafe. He could see the headlines now

  
  
    _Young star Auston Matthews seen crying in a cafe with only a young Swedish boy to comfort him._

 

  Auston rubbed his face with his hands, trying to let the news sink in. This was all too much for him at this hour of the morning. He felt lost all of the sudden, why didn’t Mitch tell him about this. They were best friends, weren’t they? Why did he have no clue about this part in Mitch’s life? Yes, they barely talked about relationships together but that’s because Mitch was in one where Auston wasn’t. They couldn’t relate so they didn’t try.  
  
  Sometimes when Auston was lost in his train of thoughts Willy moved over to Auston’s side of the booth.  
  

“You loved him didn’t you?” Willy said just above of whisper, just enough for him and Auston to hear. Auston just nodded, he knew there was no point in lying when Willy already figured out the truth. Willy was one of the few that knew he was bi and it wasn’t hard with that information to then look at Auston and know he was in love with his best friend. Plus Willy saw more sides of him than anyone on the team. Being each other liney you formed some kind of trust that will follow you on and off the ice, it helps Willy’s also become one of Auston’s closest friends. A friend that he could bring anything to, a friend that could read him like an opened book.

“Why didn’t he tell me, Willy?” Auston asked as his voice cracked, tears falling down his cheeks. Willy wrapped him around him, letting his head rest on his chest, knowing Auston needed this right now. Needed to know that someone was here for him. “Why didn’t my own best friend tell me he was getting married?”

   Auston could feel Willy’s sweater become wet from his tears but he didn’t stop crying. The pain running through his body was worse than any injury that Auston had ever had, heartbreak was to blame and he wanted to go away.

~~~~~~~

 

  
_Auston: congrats Mitchy!¡!¡_    
 _  
_ _Mitch: Thanks, Matts ;) You ready to plan my Bachelor party or what? I was thinking along the lines of doing something wild. Maybe Las Vegas ;)_

 

~~~~~~

  
  
                                                                                                                             

   “How are you feeling?” Willy asked as he walked into Auston living room. Auston hadn’t spoken to Mitch since the news had been put out there, only sending a quick text to let him know he knew.  
  
  “What do you think?” Auston said he grabbed the opened beer can from Willy’s hand, taking a slipped.  
  
  “Shitty eh?”

  “What are you Canadian?”  
  
  “Well technically I-“ Willy went to explain but Auston stopped him.  
  
  “You knew what I meant dude”  
  
  “So”  
  
  “So what?” Auston asked with an eyebrow raised, he knew where Willy was going with this but that didn’t mean he wanted to do it.  
  
  “How are you holding up?” Willy asked with concern in his eyes. The exact look Auston didn’t want to see from anyone especially Willy, who never seemed to be in touch with other people feelings.

 “Do we really have to get into this today?” The day wasn’t nearly over but he didn’t have the energy to talk about this even after having the past few days off.  
  
  “Auston” Willy spoke with a stern tone. Auston just sighed, he knew Willy was only looking out for him.  
  
  “Where do you want to start? Where I fell in love with my best friend? Where he had planned to propose to his longtime girlfriend for months and I didn’t know? Please, Willy, tell me where you want me to start with all of this” Auston snapped.  
  
  Willy didn’t even look hurt from Auston harsh words, just kept wearing that same pity expression that he had been showing for days. Willy got up from his spot on the chair and made his way over to the couch to sit next to Auston.

  “Wherever you need to start with all of this, go for it. I’m all ears, Auston. I’m here for you.” Willy spoke in a calming tone. Auston closed his eyes and leaned back into the couch letting the memories resurface that he tried so hard to forget.

 

~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  “Auston!” A voice called from above. Auston looked up from undoing his skates to come face to face with  _Mitch_? He wasn’t quite sure but nodded anyway.  
  
  “Way to go on breaking the arena on the first day.” Auston blushed and looked back down at his skates not wanting the others to know just how embarrassed he was over the whole thing. But if there was one thing about  _Mitch_  or who he hoped was  _Mitch_  was he wasn’t going to stop pestering around.

 “Dude, don’t even be embarrassed, I thought it was really cool actually.”  
  
 “Really?” Auston asked with a small smile.  
  
 “Yes, totally shows off what a great passer I am.” With that, Auston laughed, leave it to a teammate he barely knew to make him feel better. But maybe there was just something about the look on Mitch’s face that appeared when Auston laughed or maybe it was the sense of pride that showed in his eyes when Auston had broken that glass panel.  
  
  “Thanks,” Auston said when he was done laughing, his better mood already starting to show.  
  
  “Don’t worry about it, Hey! Do you need a ride tomorrow? I heard you talking to Mo that you had trouble getting here,” Auston quickly shut him down not wanting to be a bother to someone he barely even knew. He could find his own way somehow. Mitch obviously wasn’t going to take no for an answer apparently because he wouldn’t listen to any of Auston protests. “Dude chill, might as well saved the environment while we’re ahead eh?” Was all Mitch said with a toothy smile before he walked out for the day.  
  
  Auston knew then that Mitch Marner was going to be a problem for him. For once in his life, he didn’t know how to face this problem head on and it scared him.

 

~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  “Really Aus? You barely even knew him. How could you know that you were going to fall for him?” Willy tensed.

 “Shut up” Auston mumbled, not opening his eyes knowing the smirk that Willy had on his face. If there was one thing that Willy loved that was finding a way to pick on anyone about anything.  
  
  “So what’s next?”  
  
  “This isn’t a play by play Willy”  
  
  “Sure feels like it bud, go on”

 

~~~~~~~  
                                                                                                                                 

   Auston's eyes lingered back on the table that the team was at. No one was paying attention to any of their surroundings just each other. He knew it was risky but he went for it anyway.

  
  
    
  “Guys I’ll be back” Mitch announced as he got from his sit. The other boys just nodded so Mitch went on. He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. He was truly happy for the first time in a long time. He finally made the team and was becoming friends with everyone, not to mention he was leading all of the rookies in points. Nothing could stop the joy from showing.  
  
  “Excuse me” Mitch repeated over and over as he tries to make his way through all of the people to get to the bathroom. He felt like he pushed through a million people before he finally could see the bathroom doors in his eye slight.

“Excuse me,” Mitch said for the last time, the couple was the only thing blocking him from entering. One pushed apart and Mitch’s jaw dropped.  
  
  “Auston?” Mitch said but it sounded more like a questioned. Thank goodness that the music was so loud so no one else would be able to hear what was to come.  
  
  “Mitch.” Auston trembled, the panic was spread across his face. Auston knew he shouldn’t have done this not here, not even if the team was around.  
  
  “What? Wha-“ But Mitch stopped, he didn’t know what to say. He was at a lost for words. Here he was standing in front of best friend kissing a dude. The dude wasn’t the problem it was the fact he didn’t know. It was the part that he has never seen Auston even look at a guy the way he always looks at girls when they were together.

 “Mitch,” Auston said, while Mitch just stares blankly at him. “Please don’t say anything to the others, let me explain. Please, Mitchy.”  
  
 “Aus, calm down,” Mitch said, placing a hand on one of Auston’s shoulders. “It’s okay.”

  “No, it’s not.” Auston ripped away from Mitch’s touch. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. He wasn’t ready for anyone here to know yet, it wasn’t time it was still so early. He closed his eyes trying to steady his breathing.

  “Dude”. Auston still didn’t look. “Dude” Mitch repeated, making Auston finally open his eyes

 “Really Auston” Mitch let out, giving a look of sincerely. Mitch looked around to see if anyone else was looking at the two of them, he notices that no one was and that the guys Matts had been with disappeared.  
  
  “Mitch”  
  
  “Auston, It’s okay because I like dude too” Auston eyes could have fallen out of his head because of how wide they were open.  
  
  “I don’t know about you but I’m bi Aus, and it’s totally fine with me for you to like whoever”  
  
  “Same”

   “What?” Now Mitch looked confused.  
  
  “I’m bi also”  
  
  “Dude, that’s so cool,” Mitch said as he put his fist out for a bump. “We can be bi buddies”  
  
 Auston laughed at Mitch’s response and bump his hand. He smiles at Mitch and for the first time all night, he knew that everything was going to be fine.  
  
“Man, I’m going to be the best bi wingman you have ever had”

 

 ~~~~~~~

                                                                                                                                                

 

  “Oh shit!” Auston let out when he realized what he had done.

  “I know Matts, about Mitch. You don’t need to worry, you didn’t out him or anything” Willy claimed, as he could sense Auston sudden panic.

   “We never talked about it ever again you know. That night in the bar was the only time. He never said anything so I didn’t.” Auston never met Willy’s eyes as he spoke. “I always wonder what he thought about you know? He’s my best friend and it’s like we just ignored a part of us when we were together.”

   “When did you actually know?”

   “About being in love with him?” Willy nodded, “Offseason. I knew I liked him but I truly noticed it when I went back home. You both were gone to worlds and were busy and I wasn’t. I felt alone but it was more so only with Mitch. I was always checking my phone to see if he texted or to see what he was up too. Everyone else just seemed like a past time until I got to see or hear from Mitch again. I hated myself for it. I hated myself for falling in love with him” Auston wiped the tears that were forming in his eyes. “I couldn’t look at myself in the mirror for most of the summer because I couldn’t believe how stupid I had been. I fell for someone who could never love me like that”

  “You’re not stupid Auston” Willy consoled, leaning over to give Auston a hug. This always seemed to be how they were lately. Auston wrapped up in Willy’s arms as he cried about Mitch. “You can’t help who you fall in love with”

 

    After what felt like forever of them sitting in silence, Willy spoke

   “I’m going to help you through this”

   “Thank you” Was all Auston could get out of his mouth. He knew he needed help, he wouldn't be able to get through the next couple of months without someone.

 

_Mitch. Once again was on Auston mind but this time he didn’t feel happiness, he felt empty._

 


	2. if you want love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We were thinking about blue, maybe the royal Maple Leafs blue but we aren’t really sure yet” Mitch chatted away to the guys at the table. Teams dinner were always a fun thing unless it meant spending the whole time talking about Mitch’s wedding. Every detail seemed to break Auston’s heart a little more each time.
> 
> Auston wasn’t hungry anymore, he moved the food around on his plate like a child so the trainers would actually think he ate something. Willy made a face at Auston, trying to see if Auston needed a way out and all he could do was plead with his eyes. Zach, on the other hand, watched the exchanged and his eyebrows furrowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole story is pretty much just a filler until I can get to the end of it all. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.  
> Enjoy!

_   Auston and Mitch _ . It was always the two of them together until it wasn’t. 

 

  Until  _ Auston  _ started to pull away from his best friend because he couldn’t stand to be alone together for a small amount time, without wanting to break down and cry. His head always got too loud when he looked at Mitch, thoughts ran wild and he didn’t know how long he could keep them to himself.

 

  Until  _ Mitch _ didn’t seem to notice that something was going on with his best friend. To busy being in his own head about hockey and his wedding. He wanted everything to be perfect and he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. Maybe it was the colours? 

  
  


 

~~~~~~~

 

“Mitchy!”

 

“Mitch!”

 

“There’s our boy”

 

“He isn’t a boy anymore Marty, obviously”

 

  Voices filled the locker room on their first day back to practice from a mini-break. When Mitch walked in he was met with congrats and cheers from their fellow teammates. Mitch took it all with pride while Auston kept his head down. He didn’t bother to look up, he already sent his congrats, that should be enough. 

 

  Feeling eyes upon him, Auston slowly raises his head. His eyes connected with Willy’s across the room and suddenly he let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

 

  “You alright?” Willy mouthed, Auston just nodded his head then went back to tying his skates. He knew hockey was going to be his escape from all of this so no one should be surprised that he was going to be the first one on the ice.

  
  


  “Staying?” Willy questioned as he skated up to him when Babs blew the whistle signalling practice was over. Auston nodded as he wiped off the snow that Willy showered him with when he stops.

 

  “I’ll stay with you.”

 

  “Are you sure? I’m okay.” Willy rolled his eyes and went to speak but was cut off from a voice.

 

  “BOYS!” It was Mo, “Are you guys coming or what? Marty taking us all out for lunch for a mini team celebration for Mitch.”

 

  “Go on without us,” Willy let out not giving Auston a chance to answer him. “We don’t know how long we’re going to be.”

 

  “Yeah, go on. We want to improve our chemistry, it hasn’t been the best” Auston spoke up for the first time. Mo looked at the two curiosity but just nodded his head and went on his way. 

 

  “You’re an idiot,” Willy hit his shoulder. “Are you dumb? Our chemistry really? That has to be the worst lie in the book Auston. We pretty much have the best chemistry on the team.”

 

  “It work didn’t it?” Auston snapped but quickly apologized. He didn’t mean to be rude but the mentioned of Mitch, changed his mood.

 

  “So since we have really bad chemistry apparently, why don’t we start with passing?”

 

  “I hate you.”

 

  “Love you too,” Willy yelled as skated backward away from Auston.

 

 

~~~~~~~

 

  “Ready to go?” Marty asked, putting his wallet in his pocket.

 

  “Yes, wait where are Auston and Willy?” Mitch asked as his eyes scanned the room. Not seeing either boy and none of their equipment in their stalls.

 

  “They’re still on the ice,” Mo mentioned as he walked up to the group.

 

  “You didn’t bother to tell them to come on or anything?” Mitch sassed with a roll of his eyes. He just wanted to go and get this over with so he could go home and get a much-needed nap.

 

  “Oh, I did. They're not coming with us,” Mo said casually. “So we good to go now?” The boys all looked at each other in questioned at Morgan's answer. 

 

  “Why not?” Marty asked, taking the words right from Mitch’s mouth and others in the room.

 

  “Something about working on their chemistry.”

 

  “Since when was there something wrong with their chemistry?” Mitch let out with a huff, he wasn’t pleased that was the excuse that Mo had given and neither did the other boys, by the looks on all of their faces.

 

  “Guys” Marty butted in, “Whatever it is, can we just go? This is about Mitch remember?” All of the other men just nodded their head agreeing with the older man. 

 

  Mitch lingered back when the rest of the guys left, telling them he had forgotten his phone. But Mitch couldn’t help but to go stand at the entrance to the ice. Seeing Auston and Willy laughing together while they fooled around on the ice made MItch upset. They held the biggest grins on their face as they passed and shooted pucks around. They were talking but Mitch, couldn’t hear but he knew it had to be something great as the happiness radiant from them. He couldn’t tell if it was because he knew that there was nothing wrong with their chemistry or he just didn’t like to see them having so much fun together.

 

  Mitch pushed the feeling away like he always did and headed out. He had a wedding to start planning. That's what matter right now, it was time to put these hockey feelings to the back of his mind.

  
  


 

~~~~~~~

 

  “We were thinking about blue, maybe the royal Maple Leafs blue but we aren’t really sure yet” Mitch chatted away to the guys at the table. Teams dinner were always a fun thing unless it meant spending the whole time talking about Mitch’s wedding. Every detail seemed to break Auston’s heart a little more each time.

 

  Auston wasn’t hungry anymore, he moved the food around on his plate like a child so the trainers would actually think he ate something. Willy made a face at Auston, trying to see if Auston needed a way out and all he could do was plead with his eyes. Zach, on the other hand, watched the exchanged and his eyebrows furrowed.

 

  “Hey, Aus” Zach spoke up. “Ready to go back?”

 

  Auston looked at Zach then to Willy not sure on what to do. Willy nodded his head at Auston not like he needed his permission but Willy knew he didn’t really want to be alone with anyone on the team when he was like this.

 

  “Sure,” Auston said standing up from his seat which caught the attention of the others. 

 

  “Where are you going?” Mitch asked while the others just looked.

 

  “We’re going to head back to our room” Zach mentioned as he stood up also.

 

  “Dude, I’m coming with” Willy piped in as he thought it was the perfect opportunity.

 

  “But we’re talking” Mitch let out with fury in his tone. He was getting annoyed that he couldn’t talk about his wedding with one of his friends. “Can’t you guys just wait! This is important”

 

  “Not really” Willy shrugged his shoulders. Mitch glanced away from the older boy and looked at Auston.

 

  “Come on Aus” Mitch gave him his puppy dog eyes but he didn’t get the answer he wanted. 

 

  “Sorry Mitchy, maybe another time” Auston looked nervous as he spoke and wouldn’t dare to make direct eye contact with Mitch. It set something off in Mitch and he didn’t know why.

 

  “Go on please, go play house with your precise lineys. Not like I care, there’s a reason you’re not in the wedding party” Mitch yelled as he stood up, waving his hands. His eyes darkening as he spoke.

 

  Just liked that it was like a bomb with off. Their teammates in the room gasped but not at Mitch’s raging tone but at the news, he just dropped. Mitch’s face went slack when he realized what he had done. He was meaning to have a private conversion with Matts to let him know about this wedding decision but it seemed as his anger got the best of him.

 

  Auston’s eyes were watering but he wiped his face so nothing would fall. He wasn’t going to the let the team think this bothered him too much after all they were only supposed to be best friends. They weren’t going to see the tide of emotions that he was feeling from Mitch’s words.

 

  “Mitch” Marty nudged him, not believing what was happening. Mitch didn’t look at him just at Auston, trying to ignore the harsh glare that Willy was sending his way.

 

  “Matts I-” Mitch was trying to say but Zach surprisingly cut him off.

 

  “Enough Mitch. I think you have done enough” 

 

  Zach whispered something into Auston’s ear and Auston just nodded. Mitch didn’t miss the pain looked that crossed Auston’s face.

 

  “It’s okay, Mitch,” Auston softly said, a small smile appearing on his face. “It’s okay. There’s a lot of other people who are more important then I am.”

 

 Auston took one last glance around the room before he left the scene. His teammates didn’t need to see the tears that were falling down his cheeks as he made his way back to his room or the trouble he was having catching his breath.

 

  “What the hell was that Mitchell!” Willy yelled when Auston was gone, making Mitch’s eyes moved from the doorway to him. “Way to let your best friend down easy”

 

  “I-” Willy waved him off.

 

  “I really don’t want to hear your excuses” With that Willy stood up and also left. Zach following right behind but not before he sadly shook his head at Mitch. The disappointment his face held, made Mitch feel more miserable at the whole thing. Zach wasn’t one to judge not even for something like this. 

  Mitch wouldn’t meet the eyes of his other teammates, he didn’t want to have to explain his reasoning for this blowup or for not putting his best friend in his wedding.

 

 

~~~~~~~

 

  “So how long has this been going on?” Zach questioned while he looked at the two.

 

  Auston was sat on the floor by the edge of his hotel bed, Willy’s arms were wrapped around him. Auston wasn’t crying but his tear stained cheeks proved he had been.

 

  “The Mitch thing”

 

  “Last year” Auston mumbled, Zach’s eyes widened.

 

  “You two have been hiding this for a year!”

 

  “No, I’ve only known for a month.” Willy exclaimed “Wasn’t really a problem until then”

 

  Auston could tell that Zach was putting the pieces together in his mind, he wasn’t a dumb hockey kid and his college degree proved it. So Auston just sat there waiting for Hymie to figure it out.

 

  “How did I not notice that something has had been going on with you two since the news came out,” Zach thought out loud. “You guys haven’t really been hanging with the team and you’re also staying late to practice all the time. Wow. I have to be the worst liney ever” Zach huffed as he sat down beside Auston.

 

  “Sorry dude,” Willy chuckled “You’re not the brightest when it comes to feelings”

 

  “You can’t say much William” Zach argued. 

 

  “Hey” Willy shouted at the use of his first name, the other boys just laughed.

 

  “I can’t believe you’re in love with Mitch”

 

  “Who said I was in love with Mitch?” Auston spoke up for the first time. He looked at Zach with a confused look.

  “I umm..” Zach started to stutter at the thought he got the whole thing wrong. A grinned from Auston and a giggle from Willy was enough for Zach to understand he was getting messed with.

 

 “I hate you guys”

 

 “Shut up Zachy, you love us,” Willy said as he reached over Auston to pinched Zach’s cheeks.

 

 “Fuck off” The boys laughed, finally loving the mood change that was brought over this room. 

 

  So there the three of them sat, just like how they would be position on the ice together. Auston explained his Mitch dilemma to Zach while Willy put in his input every so often so everything could be right. After all, what was a centerman if he didn’t have his two wingers there to help him.

 


	3. He wants to marry me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sharp intake of Auston breathing proves he couldn’t do it no matter how much he wanted too. He was going to have a panic attack if he stays in this place any longer.
> 
> “Auston, are you alright?” Willy asked, his breathing clearly caught the attention of him and Zach as they both held cornered looks. Auston couldn’t answer just closed his eyes, trying to get his breathing back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. It's over, I'm proud of how this turned out. As always I will be going over this work all of the time for more editing and to add more parts.
> 
> Enjoy this story as much as I did making it.

_  Auston and Mitch.  _ Was there even an Auston and Mitch anymore?

 

~~~~~~~

 

  “Hot damn”

 

  “Look at you, Matty!” Willy and Zach yelled as they walked into Auston’s house, seeing him all done up in his suit.

 

  “Would you two shut up?” Auston said as the blush came across his cheeks. He didn’t think he looked overly special. His hair was the same as it always was and he was wearing a new suit but so were they. His new suit was mostly black as he didn't want to clash with anybody in the wedding party, so he assumed black was the safest bet.

 

 “Really shows off your booty Matts,” Willy said with a wink, also a little tap on Auston’s ass. The three boys laughed at Willy’s actions, knowing he had no limits when it came to others people’s boundaries. Auston couldn’t help but smile as he looked at his best friends, he was truly grateful to have them around.

 

  “You feel great Matty?” Zach questioned as he read Auston expressions.

 

   “I feel good” Auston answers not really sure what else to say. Yes, Auston wasn’t having a good few months but right here in this moment, he knew that it was worth it. Getting through these hard times with his favourite people made everything just a little bit better.

 

  “We’ll get through this Auston,” Willy spoke as he rested his hand on Auston’s shoulder, then with a grin he let out “Even if it means we have to have a few drinks in us to do so”

 

  Auston thought for a moment at Willy’s conclusion then decided that he was going to keep it to himself that he had slipped just a little something in his wallet for later. So he only smirked at Willy and gave him an answer. 

 

  “Sounds like a good plan Willy,”

 

  “You two are going to kill me,” Zach shook his head at the boys in front of him. Zach knew that he was going to have to act like the adult in this situation if it was to happen. “So are we ready or what?”

 

  “Hell yeah” Willy yelled as he made his way out of the house. Zach rolled his eyes at the young Swede where Auston giggle. Willy always seemed to set the mood.

 

  Auston grabbed his gift bag from the kitchen counter before he followed the other two out of the house to Zach’s car. 

 

~~~~~~~

 

  Stepping outside of the car and seeing the venue was enough to make Auston heartache. It was beautiful and Auston didn’t even know a church could look this amazing. The sun shined just right, so the windows had a certain glare to them. It made the church look so well put together and Auston didn’t know if he could survive to see the inside.

 

  Auston knew this was it. It was almost time for the wedding to begin, people had scattered around everywhere. Some guest were talking to others and some were already making their way inside to get a good seat. Auston knew he didn’t have to worry about that problem at least because the teammates who weren’t in the wedding were having seats reversed for them. It was the only thing he didn’t have to worry about.

 

  “Wow” Was all Willy let out when he finally stood next to Auston. He couldn’t believe the slight in front of them either. How in the world was this a hockey player wedding? The slight was just too breathtaking for them.

 

  “Mitch really outdid himself didn’t he?” marvelled Zach. The three of them stood in awe at the place. They didn’t want to move yet so they just admire the view in front of them.

 

  “BOYS!” A voice called, making the three of them turn. It was Babcock. “I was wondering when I was going to see someone I know”

 

  “Don’t you know most people here?” Willy questioned as he knew that half of the people invited had some kind of connection to the hockey world. Babcock just sent a chilling look Willy’s way that would've wanted to make anyone curl up in a ball and hide but it was Willy, so he didn’t even flinch from it.

 

  “He obviously meant our teammates William” Zach rolled his eyes.

 

  “How was I supposed to know that?” Willy went off into a full discussion with Zach then over his smarts. While they were bickering with each other Babcock looked toward Auston.

 

  He smiled at the young boy, a sense a pride filling his face. For once while looking at Babs, Auston had no idea what the man was thinking.

 

  “It’s not too late you know,” Babcock told him. “You still have time.” Babcock then with back to his natural face. “Well then boys, I’m off. I’ll see you on the inside” 

 

  Auston stood there confused. What did Babcock mean by his words? He had an idea but he knew that couldn’t be it. Babcock didn’t know anything about that or didn’t he?

 

  “Well that was weird” Willy mumbled tuning back into the main conversation. Good thing he didn’t hear what Babcock was telling Auston because then he would’ve found this a lot more weirder than he thought.

 

  “I’m pretty sure I saw his lips turn up a bit from the corner of my eye” 

 

  “I doubt that” Auston pondered, he was going to keep what had happened to himself for now. 

 

  “It’s Babs, who are we kidding he never smiles” 

 

  “True that”

 

  “He does when we win” Zach and Willy wiped their heads towards Auston at his words.

 

  “Are you okay? Because he doesn’t smile when we win, he doesn’t yell at us. That’s it”

 

  “Maybe you-” Zach walked into the middle of the two boys. 

 

  “That’s enough about Babcock, let’s do what we're actually here for and that’s a wedding”

 

  Both boys didn’t move until Zach sent a scold their way. He wasn’t going to put up with their childish attitude when the day has barely started. So they followed in behind Zach, quietly and if they were making faces at him behind his back he would never know.

 

  The place looked even more fantastic on the inside. The church was much pretty much all white and gold until you saw the wedding decor. The royal blue worked out perfect in Mitch’s flavour as it looked lovely together. 

 

  Auston was left speechless for the second time that day as he didn’t know what to say. He was trying to ignore that feeling in his chest once again but he seemed to be a bit too much right now as reality was setting in.

 

  The got to their seats as the sign clearly read 

 

_   Maple Leafs Seating, if you ain’t-a leafs skate back to the next available rows _

 

  Auston didn’t really take notice of how much the church had filled up until they were sitting. Rows and rows were packed with smiling and laughing people. All clearly excited to see the bride and groom. 

 

  Auston couldn’t help but feel a sense panic. What was he doing here? It was his best friend wedding but it was also the love of his life wedding. He really thought he could do this, after all, he just wanted to see Mitch happy and if this was what it took, so be it.

  The sharp intake of Auston breathing proves he couldn’t do it no matter how much he wanted too. He was going to have a panic attack if he stays in this place any longer.

 

  “Auston, are you alright?” Willy asked, his breathing clearly caught the attention of him and Zach as they both held cornered looks. Auston couldn’t answer just closed his eyes, trying to get his breathing back to normal. 

 

  “Aus?” Willy asked once again but softer this time.

 

  Auston popped up from his seat. He knew he couldn’t do this. He sent a lost look towards the two boys who were now staring at him.

 

 “I can’t… I can’t be here” Auston let out, tear already threatening to fall down his cheeks. His breathing was getting heavier.

 

 “Auston” Zach took a hold of one of Austin's arms. “It’s okay, you’re going to be alright”

 

 “No” Auston pulled his arm away from Zach grip, he had to get out of here. “I got to go…” He looked around at the people, no one noticed anything was going on. “You guys stay, just say I was sick or something. I have to leave”

 

  Auston quickly rushed door the aisle towards the door not caring that Zach, was saying his name.

 

  Auston leaned against the side of the church, letting the fresh air flow into his lungs. He needed to leave this whole place. He couldn’t bare to be here to see this happened, more importantly, he couldn’t bare to see Mitch so happy with someone other than him. He was selfish but he didn’t care. Mitch would have to go the happiest day of his life without one of his best friends. And in this moment Auston didn’t care, he needed to be able to breathe without the thought of Mitch screwing it up.

 

~~~~~~

 

  “I didn’t think you would be getting married first,” Marty said as he slung one of his arms around Mitch's neck.

 

  “Bet you to the punch” Mitch teased “Take some lessons, old man”

 

  “Now just because it’s your wedding day, doesn’t mean I still can’t hurt you” Mitch just flashed his toothy grin in response.

 

  “Ready to go?” Dylan asked the group as he walked into the room. All eyes were on Mitch waiting for his answer. Mitch just nodded his head. “Come on then boys, let get this wedding started.

 

  Mitch’s eyes widen as he enters the church hall. He didn’t expect to see so many people show up. His eyes wander over all of the people from his younger years, his new formed friends, his teammates and of course his family. He felt a sense of pride knowing that everyone was here to see him be happy.

 

  Mitch led the group up to the front, but he felt as something was wrong as he got there. Something was missing. The normal answer would be the bride as she wasn't there yet but Mitch knew that wasn’t it. His eyes scanned the room once again and when he landed on the leafs section he was met with his answer.

 

_  Auston. Where was Auston? _

 

__ The seat next to William was empty and Mitch knew that where Matts would be sitting.

 

  “Where’s Auston?” Mitch whispered to Marty.

 

  “Sitting down isn’t he”

 

  “He’s not there” Marty just responded with a shrug as it was no big deal. But it was a big deal, it was Matts. It was Auston, it was his Auston, his best friend. Where was he? Mitch knew they haven’t been as close in the last few months but Mitch blamed it on the wedding and some personal issue Zach said that Auston’s been having.

 

  Mitch looked back down and caught Willy’s eye.

 

  “Matts?” He mouthed, Willy just shook his head sending a pity look his way. Mitch didn’t know what to think, all he knew that he was hurting over this. Why wasn’t Matts here? He needed to think of reasons why Matts wasn’t here but the music started and Mitch looked up.

 

It was time.

  
  


~~~~~~~

 

  Auston sat down in a booth by a window, so he could look out at the moving people so content with their lives. He turned off his phone so he wouldn’t have to listen to all of the buzzing from Zach and Willy checking up on him. 

 

  He took a sip of his coffee then stared down at it. It was missing something even if it was made to how he liked it.Thankful for that little something he put in his wallet this morning, he took it out and poured it in. He ignores the looks he knew the waitress was sending him. He had enough with people feeling sorry for him.

 

  Auston slowly drank the coffee, loving the burning feeling as it slides down his throat. He knew that while he was sitting here feeling sorry for himself that Mitch was having the time of his life. He fell in love with his best friend and so did Mitch, but the difference was Mitch’s actually loved him back.

 

  Auston didn’t look up when he heard the bell ring, meaning someone else had entered this tiny little diner. He didn’t look up when he thought someone called his name. Only when he saw someone slide into the booth across from him.

 

  “Mitch?” Auston hesitated when he slowly glance up from his coffee. Mitch was sitting across from him with a red face, tear-stained cheeks but he didn’t look upset, he looks angry.

 

  “Why?” 

 

  “Why what?” Auston asked not getting the point. Why was Mitch here was the better questioned?

 

  “Why didn’t you tell me?” Mitch sniffled, tears looked like they were gathered up in his eyes again but he didn’t let them fall. “Why didn’t you tell me that you were in love with me?”

 

  Auston sighed at Mitch’s words, he didn’t want to hear that come out of Mitch’s mouth even if he knew it was coming.

 

  “I’m sorry” Auston whispered, looking back down at his coffee. “I’m so sorry Mitch”

 

   “Aus” Hearing Mitch say his nickname made his stomach turn. It was so soft, spoken in a tone that he only ever used for when he was calling for Auston. 

 

  Auston rubbed his hands over his face, wishing he was home away from all of this.

 

  “Aus, look at me” When Auston didn’t move his hands, Mitch did it for him.

 

  “Aus” Blue eyes met brown. “Why? Auston, why didn’t you tell me? Please” Mitch begged, tears now falling down his rosy cheeks. All he wanted was the truth.

 

  “You’re so happy Mitch, so happy with her. I couldn’t ruin that for you.” Auston cried “I couldn’t break my heart and yours in the process, Mitch. I love you too much to do that”

 

  “You didn’t know what I thought Auston,” Mitch said with stern tone still holding onto Auston’s hand. “You didn’t know because you never asked.” 

 

  “I’m sorry”

 

  “Stop saying that!” 

 

  “I-” But Auston stopped, all he could do now was look at Mitch. Everyone watching them must have thought they were a mess.

 

  “You should have asked Auston. I was there at my own wedding in front of everyone wondering where you were. Not where my bride was but you. Do you know how that made me feel?”

 

  “Mit-”

 

  “Stop. Whatever you say isn’t going to make it better Auston” Tears were now falling down Auston’s cheeks as well. “All these months you were pulling away from me, from us. You could have just said something”

 

  “Like what Mitch? How I loved you but you didn't love me? How could I make you happier than she ever could? What did you want me to say?” Auston’s voice cracked as the tears kept falling. Looking at Mitch in the eyes right now was one of the hardest things he ever had done.

 

  “Anything Auston! You didn’t tell me anything. We’re supposed to tell each other everything but you said nothing” Mitch wiped the tears away with his tux sleeve. “I would do anything for you Auston”

 

  “But not that”

 

  “No”

 

  “See I told you.” Auston heartbroke he knew this was a dead end. No matter what he said it was always going to make his end up in the same place and that was alone.

 

  “No Auston, I would do anything including that. I did that Auston” Mitch’s voice was now above a soft whisper. He looked away when he spoke but looked but into Auston’s eyes when he was done.

 

  “You what?” Auston said not breaking his gaze away from Mitch, afraid if he looked away that Mitch would just disappear

 

  “I left her Auston…”

  “Why?”

 

  “For you Auston,” Mitch spoke as it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I didn’t know you were an option, Auston. You never said and I had to figure it out on my own. It would have been nice to know before all of this but Auston it’s always been you” Mitch let out a tiny laugh trying to take away some of the tension and he seemed to work as Auston’s shoulders relaxed. 

 

  “I… I don’t know what to say” 

 

   “You don’t have to say anything but please just tell me if this is something I can have”

  Auston just nodded his head at the older boy. Mitch finally let go of Auston’s wrist but not for long as he laces their fingers together, He sent a smile Auston way which he happily returned. It was going to be a tough road ahead of them both. Hearts are going to be broken and people will leave but it would be alright if they had each other because it was them…

  
  


_   Auston and Mitch. _

 


End file.
